


It all went down hill

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, I'm just starting this, This is probably not good, Veronica's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: Veronica thought her love was enough...





	It all went down hill

At the start  
We would look at each other in the eyes and say “I love you”  
We would hug each other around the neck and say “I need you”  
We would kiss each other on the lips and say “We are forever”

1 year later  
I would look you in the eyes and say “I love you”  
I would hug you around the neck and say “I need you”  
I would kiss you on the lips and say “This is forever”

2 years later  
You would look me in the eyes and say “I hate you”  
You would push me away and say “I don’t need you”  
You would walk away and say “We are done”

The rest of my life  
I see you with someone else and I say “I still love you”  
I see them hug you around the neck and I say “I still need you”  
I see them kiss you on the lips and I say “I will forever”


End file.
